


Dr. Sexy

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Costume Kink, Doctor Roleplay, M/M, Self Conscious Hannibal, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal and Will have a minor disagreement over the costume he bought Will to wear, and they make a compromise: 
"I'll wear it on one condition. Let me pick yours." 
Written for Hannictober on Tumblr for the Prompt: Skanky Halloween Costumes





	

Will stared at the costume on the bed, his face flushing the longer the idea of putting it on ran through his mind. 

He sighed, picking it up and carrying it into the kitchen. He tossed the package on the counter, causing Hannibal to look up from stirring dinner. 

"I see you've found your Halloween costume."

Will scoffed. "I'm not putting on this elaborate costume to hand out candy to little kids for two hours," he opened up the package, "There's a corset, Hannibal! And a leather...whatever this is."

Hannibal looked away, frowning as he started stirring again. "It is a kilt."

Will laughed, "You seriously thought I'd be okay with this?"

Hannibal's jaw tightened. "I saw it at the costume shop and thought you would look particularly nice wearing it, Will," he set the spoon on the counter, grabbing the package from Will's hands, "I'll return it and you can buy your own."

Will watched him leave the kitchen, feeling suddenly horrible for complaining. It wasn't that bad of a costume, despite the model on the cover wearing no shirt it didn't mean he had to. Hannibal obviously had some fantasy of him as a medieval warrior he wanted to play out. 

He sighed and turned, heading after Hannibal who was in their bedroom now moving things around loudly in the closet. 

Will watched him close the closet door and cleared his throat, making Hannibal pause but not turn. 

"You're upset."

"I am perfectly fine," he mumbled, turning to look at Will his expression betraying he was anything but. 

Will sighed, "I'll wear it," he watched Hannibal's eyes widen slightly.

"Will do not..."

"On one condition. You let me pick yours."

Hannibal smiled. "That is all?"

Will sidled up, running his hand on Hannibal's chest as he smiled. "This is the part where you say thank you, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's softly. “Thank you for sacrificing your abhorrence of the costume to please me."

Will laughed, turning on his heel and declaring over his shoulder, "You haven't seen the costume I'm gonna get for you yet."

Hannibal forgot about Will's promise over the next few days, distracted as they got closer to Halloween with the thought of Will modeling the costume for him. 

When Will walked in two days before Halloween carrying a bag, the dog rushing to greet him as he entered the house. He leaned down, scolding, "No treats for either of you in here," he looked up leering at Hannibal, "This treat is for Daddy."

Hannibal couldn't help the effect the word had in him, knowing it was a tease and still moving to take the bag with a salacious look in return. 

"Which of Encephalitis’s Daddies is the treat for?"

Will licked his lips, "Why don't you see?"

Hannibal opened the bag and pulled out a packaged costume, smile widening as he took in the model on the package cover. 

"I believe this costume is not very age appropriate for candy giving," he saw the name on the bag that held it now, "Pleasure Cave may not have been the place to shop."

Will grinned, reaching out to touch over his clothes, "You missed something in the bag."

Hannibal reached in the bag and pulled out a rather real feeling stethoscope. "Will..."

Will kissed his cheek. "You promised," he smiled after pulling away, "Maybe I can get a private check up?"

Hannibal huffed a laugh, shaking his head, "I suppose."

He took the costume and the stethoscope, heading out of the living room and into their bedroom to change. 

The costume itself was barely much, a pair of paper feeling boxer shorts with an equally paper feeling surgical and cap. He changed quickly, turning to view himself in the mirror and feeling rather ridiculous. His body was not nearly as perfect as the model on the package cover, stomach hanging a bit over the boxer shorts even as he attempted to hide it. 

Will would take one look and be quite disappointed. 

He sighed, leaning down to pick up his discarded pants when the door opened behind him. 

"Drop the pants."

Hannibal didn't turn. "Will."

He felt Will come up behind him, his arms right around Hannibal's middle and hugging tightly to his frame. 

"I've seen you naked plenty of times, Doctor," Will's hand rubbed up and down his abs, pushing the boxer shorts down exposing his belly, "Let me see what I paid for."

Hannibal allowed himself to be turned, the surgical mask now making his face quite warm as he breathed. 

"I am sorry to disappoint you."

Will sighed, pulling down the mask and letting it fall to the floor. He pressed himself against Hannibal, breath warm against Hannibal's lips. 

"Who's disappointing who?"

Hannibal smiled, "Will."

Will backed up, pulling his shirt off and falling back onto the bed as he started undoing his jeans. 

"I do believe I'm owed a check up?"

Hannibal grabbed the stethoscope off the dresser to drape around his neck as he headed for the bed. 

"Mister Graham, I do believe you are in dire need of a thorough one."

Will kicked off his jeans, laying back in his briefs and staring up at Hannibal with wide doe eyes. 

"Are you quite certain, Doctor? I feel quite," he ran his hand over his belly, "Fit."

Hannibal knelt down on the bed, leaning in to press the stethoscope over Will's heart before putting it over his ears. 

It was in working order surprisingly, the fast beating of Will's heart music to his ears. "You seem quite excited."

"I've never been to a doctor like you before," Will's expression was of fearful lust, perfect in every way for this. 

He pulled the stethoscope off his ears and then neck, laying it on their bedside table before opening the drawer and taking out much needed supplies. 

"I am just an ordinary physician," he purred, turning to lie on his side and run his fingers down Will's form. 

"No," Will breathed, eyes never leaving his, "You are anything but ordinary."

Will shivered, hips moving up for Hannibal as he paused right before Will's tented briefs. 

"You seem to suffer from an engorged penis, Mister Graham," Hannibal said clinically as Will laughed. His laugh was stifled when Hannibal's hand moved over Will's cock and squeezed it, "Very serious."

Will groaned, "Fuck."

Hannibal took his other hand and pinched Will's nipple, making him hiss. "Language."

Will scoffed, "You seriously think I'll be able to..."

Hannibal stroked through his briefs again before making Will cry out as he took his hand away. 

He sat up on his knees, leaving over to retrieve lubricant that he placed by Will's side. 

Will attempted to scoot up but Hannibal put a hand on him. "Stay still. This will only hurt for a second."

He leaned down and put his mouth over Will's clothed length, Will groaning and bucking up into his tongue as he began circling licks. 

The shivering need was palpable, his own hardness burgeoning on uncomfortable the longer he denied them. He felt Will's hand on his cap, tearing it off in a growl to pull on his hair quite hard in attempt to feel him. 

He felt Will get closer, breath rising in intensity, and pulled himself away. 

"Doctor," Will groaned, "This is not the quality care I was promised."

Hannibal kissed his inner thigh, "I apologize, I do believe an even more pressing examination is needed. Pull down your briefs, please."

Will attempted to in his lying down position, growling in frustration before Hannibal did the rest exposing just how on edge Will was with desire. 

His cock was quite engorged, red and looking very uncomfortable. He pet Will's leg, "My apologies."

Will glared. 

"I'm waiting."

"On your stomach please."

Will rolled onto his belly, staring at Hannibal expectantly, "Please help me, Doctor. It's getting very uncomfortable."

Hannibal ran his hand down Will's back and over his buttocks, "I promise it will all be worth the wait and the price you paid."

Will wiggled, sighing in frustration. 

"I know," he lay his head on Hannibal's pillow breathing in. 

Hannibal slicked up his fingers before warning, "This may be slightly cold."

He pressed in one finger, Will shivering at the cold and lifting up towards his touch. 

His increased movements made Will moan, wriggling around on the bed. 

"Hannibal..."

Hannibal added a second, Will's groan when he hit the perfect spot making him move closer to him. 

"How does that feel?"

"Like it's not enough," Will answered brilliantly, turning to glare, "I need something bigger."

Hannibal smiled, adding in a third as Will cried out while he drilled against his prostate over and over. 

"Hannibal, just...fuck!"

Hannibal took his hand away, pulling down his paper boxers before reaching for the lubricant to wet his length. "I believe I have just what you need," he moaned, "Much bigger."

Will lifted his hips, displaying himself and staring back at him wantonly. 

"Please, Doctor."

Hannibal growled, pulling him in with both hands and pressing himself inside. They both groaned, Hannibal lifting Will closer as he lifted up just enough to slickly plunge all the way inside. 

He hugged Will to him, hand reaching for him as he licked the back of his neck. "How does that feel?"

Will turned, grabbing his neck to mash their mouths together pressing back against his length as Hannibal wrapped his other hand around Will's long desperate cock. 

He thrust slowly, hips rocking into Will with ease as they licked into each other's mouths. Will leaned back and started to control the pace, racing to the finish as Hannibal groaned. 

"Mister Graham," he sighed, "The exam does not need rushing."

Will started to fuck himself on Hannibal, the grip Hannibal had on Will's length slipping though it hardly mattered when it took merely one more word to bring Hannibal over. 

"I get what I pay for," Will growled, "Sir."

Hannibal came with his teeth in Will's shoulder, moaning against Will's skin and feeling his release fill the need in Will's long waiting hole. 

Will grabbed his hand and he pumped Will's cock even as the pleasure overtook him, peppering kisses to the back of Will's neck and biting down hard knowing Will would fall over the edge at the feeling. 

He fell back, nuzzling their cheeks together as he groaned, "Fuck," spilling into Hannibal's hand. 

They sat there after, Will in his lap and still shivering with Hannibal's release quickly cooling inside of him. 

He pressed a kiss to Will's cheek, wiping his hand off onto the sheets before putting it over Will's chest. 

"Still rapidly beating," he teased, "I have never known such an excitable patient." 

Will laughed, turning to kiss him again. "You better not have. There are only so many places to hide dead bodies."

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek against Will's again. 

"I promise you," he kissed his chin, "There is only you."

Will turned them suddenly onto their sides, pulling out and wincing at the loss. "Care to give me a lesson on proper cleansing, Doctor?"

Hannibal grinned. "I do believe that would be an excellent follow up, Mister Graham." 

After the shower they lay exhausted in each other's arms, Hannibal pressed to Will's back and hugging them tight together.

"Is that really the costume you bought me?" 

Will chuckled in the darkness, turning to kiss him softly. "Your robe is in the car. I figured, what's a medieval warrior without his king?" 

Hannibal woke him the next morning wearing the costume and as he came down from his pleasure Will whispered, "Long live King Hannibal."


End file.
